


Wrecked

by mightbe_kariah



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, F/F, F/M, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Self-Harm, Smut, There will be trouble, Work In Progress, You might cry, but theyll get happy it think, cass finna be depressed as fuck, dean sam gabe jack and cass are all besties, does self harm warrant the graphic depictions of violence warning, everybody hates anna, i did while writing some of it, i usually hate it but it was necessary for this story, it wont be horribly graphic, je deteste ma vie, just a little cause i don't know how to write it, just like drunk grossness je pense, lemme know, or violent at all, sorry for changing sam and dean's age difference, the underage part is just cause gabe and dean are 18 and sam and cass are 17, there will be the occasional note in french prepare your google translate, theres a slight consent problem, tis sad, too many tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 16:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16977894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mightbe_kariah/pseuds/mightbe_kariah
Summary: 'Tis a high school auSam, Dean, Cass, Gabe, and Jack. The best of friends. Everything is well until tragedy strikes their happy little group.The one problem Dean can't fix.The thing that finally breaks Jack.The tug that completely unravels Sam's world.Gabriel's true end.And what finally makes Castiel spiral into the abyss.Also this is a work in progress,,,unless its not





	Wrecked

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome. I'm quite excited. Thanks for reading.

Loss takes each of us in different ways. Like getting washed over by a wave or taken in the current of a river. Whether you can swim or not, you are taken. You are taken by, grief, empathy, sympathy.

The reach of tragedy goes for miles. Family across the country is notified to grieve over their nephew, grandson, cousin. For them this news clicks immediately. But for the best friends, the boyfriends, the parents and the siblings it takes longer. They'll be drowning for years.

_The building was white and the light was blinding. The outside of it was ornate. It looked like a state house. An archway above the door, a million windows just on the front wall, and pillars like the white house. He would've loved it, everybody showing up here just for him. The elevators were made from wood that was the color of his hair and had carpets that were complex like his personality. This place was made from his very soul decades before his birth._


End file.
